There has been an attempt to use exhaust energy of an internal combustion engine for years. For example, exhaust energy is regenerated as electric power by a turbine driven by an exhaust gas and a generator driven by the turbine or a turbocharger pressure-feeding air to an internal combustion engine by a turbine driven by an exhaust gas and a compressor obtained by integrating a turbine and a shaft.
PTL 1 discloses a configuration of a generator attached turbocharger including an exhaust amount increasing unit for increasing an exhaust amount during an expansion cycle in each cylinder of an internal combustion engine at the time of increasing a power generation amount of a generator by the rotation of a turbine.